d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega-Intelligence
The raw power of the mind. Cognitive capacity. The inherent capability to digest, comprehend and remember information — and to learn more. Intelligence is a direct measure of how smart your character is. They may be book-smart, or they may simply be able to grasp concepts, interpret situations and solve problems quickly. Intelligence is valued by planners, theorists, scholars, white-collar employees and leaders. A character with Mega-Intelligence is intelligent beyond the dreams of even most geniuses. His ability to make deductive "leaps" from unrelated facts to a conclusion, to solve difficult problems and to analyze situations is nearly unparalleled. In some cases, novas with high Mega-Intelligence ratings have put powerful computers to shame Like Intelligence itself, Mega-Intelligence mainly represents the quality of a character's thinking processes — how clearly and precisely he can put facts together and draw conclusions from them. However, unlike Intelligence, to a certain extent it also measures the speed at which a character can analyze facts and perform calculations. Characters with high Intelligence solve problems quickly, but a nova with even Mega-Intelligence 1 makes them look like mental tortoises. When it comes to reacting fast under pressure, though, Wits and Mega-Wits still rule the day. Mega-Intelligence Enhancements Enhancements that characters with Mega-Intelligence can learn include the following.' '''The user receives one enhancement as indicated in the talent chart. * 'Analyze Weakness[[Analyze Weakness (Lvl 1)| (Lvl 1)]]:' The user can ignore [Mega-Intelligence] of Stacks with 'Mega-Wits' version * 'Analyze Weakness[[Analyze Weakness (Lvl 1)| (Lvl 2)]]:' The user can ignore [Mega-Intelligence] of against all combatants * 'Analyze Weakness[[Analyze Weakness (Lvl 1)| (Lvl 3)]]:' The user can ignore (Mega-Intelligence) of against all combatants * 'Base Model:' This dot cost 4xDot as opposed to the normal 5xDot. Stacks with ''Unholy Attribute. * Curse of Knowledge[[ColorToggle| (Lvl 1)]]:''' Powers that look into your mind are taken at a penalty of (Net Mega-Intelligence) * '''Curse of Knowledge[[ColorToggle| (Lvl 2)]]:' Penalties from the curse of knowledge continue for a the remainder of the scene * 'Curse of Knowledge[[ColorToggle| (Lvl 3)]]:''' Forces the victim to roll degeneration at (10 - Net Mega-Intelligence) * '''Eidetic Memory: The user can recall nearly any information they've seen before. Stacks with merit version * Emulation: The user can digitally profile and mimic a person after a few days of observation * Know-It-All: The user receives an additional to recall lesser-known information * Linguistic Genius: The user can pick up and master any language in a matter of hours at 1 XP a language * Mad Scientist (Lvl 1)':'' The user receives an additional to all crafting rolls * '''Mad Scientist (Lvl 2)':'' The user receives an additional to all crafting rolls * '''Mad Scientist (Lvl 3)':'' The user receives an additional to all crafting rolls * '''Mathematical Savant: The user receives an additional to all computation rolls * Mental Prodigy[[Mental Prodigy| (Lvl 1)]]:' The user receives '+ to all roll that uses the defined mental skill. * Mental Prodigy[[Mental Prodigy| (Lvl 2)]]:' The user receives '+ to all roll that uses the defined mental skill. * Mental Prodigy[[Mental Prodigy| (Lvl 3)]]:' The user receives '+ to all roll that uses the defined mental skill. * Omega-Intelligence: You can now use Intelligence as the primary attribute for dual-attribute pools * Oracle[[ColorToggle| (Lvl. 1)]]:''' The user can roll (Mega-Intelligence) to calculate the results of any immediate event * '''Oracle[[ColorToggle| (Lvl. 2)]]:''' The user can roll (Mega-Intelligence) to calculate the relative results of any event within a scene * '''Oracle[[ColorToggle| (Lvl. 3)]]:''' The user can roll (Mega-Intelligence) to calculate the relative results of any event * '''Short-Term Savant[[ColorToggle| (Lvl. 1)]]:' The user can temporarily master a single topic to receive and additional * 'Short-Term Savant[[ColorToggle| (Lvl. 2)]]:' The user can temporarily master a single topic to receive and additional * 'Short-Term Savant[[ColorToggle| (Lvl. 2)]]:' The user can temporarily master a single topic to receive and additional * 'Submind (Lvl. 1):''' The user has (Mega-Intelligence) extra fully-formed intellects, w/o ''Mega-Attributes'' * '''Submind (Lvl. 2):''' The user has (Mega-Intelligence) extra fully-formed intellects, w/ ''Mega-Attributes'' * '''Unbound Genius [[ColorToggle|''(Lvl 1)]]:'' The user receives an additional to all research rolls * Unbound GeniusColorToggle[[ColorToggle|''(Lvl 2)]]':' The user receives an additional to all research rolls * 'Unbound Genius ''(Lvl 3)'':''' The user receives an additional to all research rolls Category:Finished